Shock en el funeral
by TrueAleCriollo
Summary: Cuando Tk falleció, Kari nunca imagino que el dolor podría ser peor… Hasta que él le volvió a romper el corazón. Takari.


Disclaimer: Digimon no me Pertenece, ni el 95% de la trama.

* * *

Conocí a Tk en Noviembre de 2010, durante mi primer año en la universidad. Me gustó desde el principio, pero empezamos como amigos. Nos veíamos casi todos los días y pasábamos horas en el dormitorio hablando de cualquier cosa: el equipo de baloncesto de la universidad, nuestras familias, en que queríamos especializarnos (él quería estudiar lengua y literatura, y yo diseño grafico). Y aunque sabía que Tk tenía una novia que se llamaba Catherine, que iba a otra universidad, albergaba la esperanza de que termináramos juntos.

Luego de una de esas noches en que hablamos hasta la madrugada, en Enero mi deseo se cumplió: Tk me beso. Comenzamos a salir poco después de eso, pero yo sabía que la relación no era exclusiva. Entonces, para el final del curso escolar, la relación se volvió más seria. Yo no quería salir con nadie más y Tk me anuncio que terminaría su relación con Catherine.

Cuando regresamos a clases el curso siguiente, nos convertimos oficialmente en novios. Tk y yo compartíamos un apartamento con otro amigo (cada uno de nosotros tenía su propia habitación) y empecé a sentir que habíamos encontrado nuestro ritma de pareja.

Pero todo cambio la mañana del 12 de Marzo del 2012.

Tenía una cita con el médico y Tk iba rumbo al aeropuerto a dejar a su hermano. Me pidió prestado mi auto y nos despedimos como siempre: Con un beso y un abrazo. No sé por qué, pero sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo un rato más, y así lo hice.

Cuando volví del médico, me sorprendió que Tk no estuviera en casa aún. Llama a su celular, pero cada vez que marcaba, la llamada iba directo al buzón de voz. Me calme diciéndome que seguramente estaría retrasado por el tráfico, pero no podía sacudirme la sensación de que algo andaba mal. Encendí la tele y estaban dando las noticias locales. En ese momento oí decir: "Un joven de 19 años sufrió un accidente en la I-459. Manejaba un auto Scion tC de color amarillo. El conductor se había salido de la vía y había chocado contra la barandilla central". Al voltearme hacia la pantalla, vi a un reportero parado delante de mi auto. Podía ver que eran mis placas, pero me tomo unos minutos darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando llame a la policía, me informaron que Tk no había sobrevivido al accidente.

Los siguientes días los pase en estado de shock. Volé a la ciudad de Tk para asistir al funeral y aunque intentaba prestar atención a lo que el sacerdote y los familiares decían sobre él, estaba como entumecida. Entonces ocurrió algo extraño: Catherine, la ex de Tk, caminó hacia el púlpito. Habían terminado hacia casi un año, pero ella se veía destruida. No entendía nada. Yo era la novia de Tk y nadie me había solicitado que hablara durante la ceremonia. Entonces Catherine dijo algo que me quito el aliento —Este momento es muy difícil para mí porque algún día yo iba a ser la esposa de Takeru Takaishi —dijo.

Sentí que la cara me empezaba a arder. Voltee la cabeza y vi como mi amiga Yolei se quedaba boquiabierta. Los padres y hermano de Tk estaban sentados delante de mí, así que no pude ver sus reacciones. Una vez terminada la ceremonia, cuando estábamos en casa de Tk, Yolei me pregunto si estaba disgustada con lo de Catherine. Claro que lo estaba, pero como Tk y Catherine habían sido novios desde la secundaria, me convencí de que no era tan extraño que ella aun conservara la esperanza de que se casarían algún día. Más tarde, durante la recepción, escuche que Catherine le comento a alguien que Tk le había llamado la noche antes del accidente, pero me quede callada. Aun así si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas, no creo que lo hubiese hecho.

Mirando hacia atrás ahora, me doy cuenta de que tenía miedo de saber lo que pasaba en realidad.

Cuando termino el funeral de Tk regrese a la escuela. Estar en nuestro departamento solo servía para recodar que Tk no regresaría. A veces me metía a su cuarto y me acurrucaba en su cama. Aun conservaba su olor. Casi no salía de apartamento, y como no tenía hambre, baje casi 15 kilos en un mes.

Aunque, estaba deprimida, quería organizar un servicio memorial para Tk en la escuela. Invite a su familia y a todos nuestros amigos. Uno de los amigos íntimos de Tk menciono que Catherine también debería estar ahí. Eso me molesto, pero esta vez seria yo la que hablaría ante todos. Había escrito más de 40 versiones del discurso. Cada una tenía una frase como: "Sabía que Tk y yo íbamos a estar juntos durante muchos años", para que Catherine sintiera la misma punzada de dolor que yo sentí en el funeral. Pero la semana antes del servicio decidí reescribir el discurso completo. En lugar de hablar de mí como la novia de Tk, decidí hablar por todos los que quisimos a Tk y recordar al hombre que todos perdimos. No quise convertir en memorial en una guerra entre Catherine y yo.

El día del memorial me sentía extrañamente calmada, pero cuando me levante a hablar, de repente me pego que Tk estaba muerto. Me solté a llorar y casi no podía articular. Evite mirar a Catherine porque sabía que verla solo me pondría peor mientras mi hermano me bajaba del estrado y Yolei terminaba el discurso por mí.

En la recepción, finalmente Catherine y yo quedamos frente a frente. Catherine me contó que había estado con Tk en nuestro apartamento un fin de semana que yo salí de viaje. No quise escuchar el resto, corrí al baño, lo cerré con seguro y empecé a llorar.

Unos días más tarde, el mejor amigo de Tk me confesó que nunca había terminado con Catherine. Aunque había dudado luego del funeral, escuchar la verdad fue un golpe devastador para mí. Odiaba que Tk no estuviera allí para pedirme perdón por lo que me había hecho. Me odiaba a mi misma todavía más por estar enojada. Me deprimí todavía más, y dos semanas después deje la escuela y regrese a casa.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que tenía que perdonar a Tk si quería seguir adelante con mi vida, y aparte de eso los dos tuvimos la culpa. Al principio, yo sabía que el engañaba a Catherine conmigo.

Han pasado casi 3 años desde que Tk falleció en el accidente. No puedo decir que he dejado de extrañarlo, pero he aprendido lo fuerte que soy y lo importante que es perdonar y no guardar resentimientos. Cuando logras soltar una carga emocional como esa, es cuando realmente comienzas a ser feliz.

FIN

* * *

Esta historia le pertenece a una sección de la revista Cosmopolitan llamada "Cosmo confidencial" yo solo adapte la historia a Digimon.

No sé ¿Qué me dicen? A Tk siempre lo ponen como el chico angelical perfecto, esta vez quise probar algo diferente con él.

Me pueden contactar a mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


End file.
